


Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

by laykay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Earp sisters, F/F, awkward sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a suggestion on Tumblr, Wynonna finds out about Waverly and Nicole when Waverly receives a picture while they're having dinner together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wynonna looked at Waverly as the younger sister’s phone buzzed on the table. Waverly quickly picked it up, her eyes widening when she saw what she’d received. Wynonna watched, tilting her head as a blush rose on Waverly’s cheeks while her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she typed a response.

“I know that look,” Wynonna said. “Does my little sister have a boyfriend? Let me see.” Before Waverly could stop her, Wynonna plucked the phone from her hands. “Whoa,” she said, the phone jumping out of her hands when she saw the naked body of a faceless woman. “Did you know someone sent you a picture of their… their…”

Waverly quickly grabbed her phone as it bounced against the table, sliding it into her purse. She sunk down into her side of the booth as Wynonna sputtered over her words. She’d never been one to censor herself but she seemed to have trouble forming a coherent sentence.

“You’re… you… are you…” Wynonna drew in a deep breath. “Girls?”

Waverly didn’t look up, nodding her head once. “One, in particular.”

Wynonna nodded, putting on her best Supportive Big Sister Face. “Oh. Okay,” she said. She exhaled quickly. “Um… do I know her?”

Waverly was silent for a moment before she whispered, “Nicole.”

“Nicole?” Wynonna blinked rapidly, the image of her friend's body now seared into her brain. “That… that was Nicole?”

Waverly nodded, still not looking at her sister.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Waverly finally looked up, the mixture of confusion and hurt in Wynonna’s voice shocking her. “You… you’ve been so busy and… I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Bother?” Wynonna shook her head. “You’re my sister, you’re supposed to bother me.”

Waverly looked down again.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Waves, you can tell me anything.”

“You don’t care.”

“That’s not true.”

Waverly looked up again. “You never did before.”

Wynonna sighed softly. “I’m sorry,” she said earnestly, moving to sit next to her little sister. Waverly responded by squeezing herself against the wall. “I’m sorry I made you think I don’t care. I care, I do.” She cleared her throat. “So how long has this been going on?”

“Few months,” Waverly said simply.

Wynonna slowly moved her arm around Waverly’s shoulders. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

She shrugged. “I’m used to it.”

Wynonna sighed. “I’m a horrible sister.”

“Yeah,” Waverly agreed, nodding her head.

Wynonna blinked. “Well, thanks." She squeezed her arm gently. "I’ll work on it.”

Waverly didn’t respond, simply leaning her head against her sister’s shoulder.

“So,” Wynonna said after a moment of silence. “The carpet doesn’t match the drapes, huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a single chapter story but a had a few people ask about Nicole's reaction to everything and I laughed the whole day at work thinking about it so here's this...

Waverly woke up before Wynonna, driving as fast as she could to the police station. She knew Nicole would be there, she was always one of the first there. On days Waverly spent the night, she would end up asleep on Nedley’s couch at 5 AM because Nicole would take her to work.

As she ran into the station, Nicole was at her desk, just as Waverly expected. “I need to tell you something.”

Nicole let out a quick laugh. “Well, good morning to you too.” She stood and pulled Waverly into her arms, kissing her softly.

Waverly’s brain clicked off as Nicole’s lips moved against her. “Hello,” she said breathlessly once she pulled away.

“Hi.” Nicole leaned in for another kiss but Waverly placed her hands against her girlfriend’s hips, holding her at a safe distance.

“I need to tell you something,” she said again. Nicole nodded silently, sitting on the edge of her desk. “Okay, um… well, good news: Wynonna knows about us.”

Nicole’s face lit up in a wide smile. “You told her? Baby, I’m so happy for you. I know that was such a huge step for you. We should do something tonight. I’ll make you dinner!” Waverly was back in her arms as she hugged her tightly.

“That’s not all,” Waverly said against her shoulder.

“What’s not… what else?” Nicole pulled back enough to look at her. 

“Um, that picture you sent me last night…”

Nicole smiled again. “Yeah? Did you like it? You never responded.”

“I did like it. I really, really liked it but um…”

“There are the love birds!”

Waverly’s eyes snapped shut when she heard her sister’s voice. “Wynonna,” she groaned.

“Aww, look at you two,” she said as she walked over to the couple. “I never actually thought about it but you guys make such a great couple.”

“Thanks, Wynonna,” Nicole said, still smiling as Waverly looked like she wanted nothing more than to disappear.

“Hey, Nicole, I have a question for you,” Wynonna said, leaning against another desk near Nicole’s. “We’re thinking of redecorating the Homestead. What’s your opinion of hardwood floors?”

Nicole blinked. “Doesn’t it already have hardwoods?”

“Well, I do. I don’t know about my sister here.”

“What?”

“Wynonna!”

Wynonna smirked as her little sister snapped at her. “She does seem to have a preference for light carpeting. Maybe a throw rug?”

“What are you…”

“Do you think we should dye the carpeting to match the drapes we put up?”

"That doesn't make sense."

“Wynonna, please,” Waverly said through gritted teeth. 

“I should get to work,” Wynonna announced, satisfied that she had mortified her baby sister enough for the morning. “You guys think about… flooring.”

Nicole watched as Wynonna disappeared behind the frosted door of the Black Badge department. “What was she…”

“She saw it,” Waverly blurted.

“Saw what?”

“The picture,” she clarified. “She saw it. I am so sorry. I promise, no one ever sees them but you sent that one when we were out to dinner and she grabbed my phone and it was… oh, God, I’m so sorry.”

Nicole’s eyes went unfocused. “Your sister… saw my…”

“In all it’s glory. And it is glorious,” she said, trying to charm her way out of a fight.

Nicole couldn’t help smiling. “Well, I’m glad you think so.”

“I do. Let me make it up to you?” she offered, sliding her arms around Nicole’s waist. “After work tonight?”

Nicole shook her head, making Waverly frown. “No. You can make it up to me right now," she said, starting to walk towards Nedley’s office.

“Gladly,” Waverly said as she followed her girlfriend into the sheriff’s office.


End file.
